The heart of the genomic boom is the sequencing of patient's genetic material that is, finding out the specific sequences of genetic components (nucleotides) that defines a person's genetic makeup. Current next generation sequencing (NGS) produces huge amounts of data. An important aspect of such data is that for us to learn from them, other scientists and researchers need to compare different sequences, so individuals researchers should upload their data to large databases the enable such comparisons. We propose creating 3 online modules that move researchers closer to such sharing. First is a module that teaches an overall perspective of the entire process of NGS research. Second is one that teaches the ethical issues related to such research, in general and sharing, in particular. Third is one that teaches the specific knowledge and skills needed to share the datasets themselves. In each module, there will be examples that show the concepts being taught, that enable the user to try the concepts out, and that enable the user to be tested for skills and knowledge of that Module. The Modules will be made available to the public as integrated modules via Coursera and as individual components from the Johns Hopkins Welch Medical Library Bioinformatics Portal.